


Slave of a Memory

by mochiisoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fem Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda
Summary: There was one thing that Howard did teach Toni well'Starks NEVER stay down, obstacle or not'And if your obstacle just happens to be the Avengers? Well then, plant yourself like a tree and make them move.OrToni Starks life in memory form.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Not Team cap Friendly





	Slave of a Memory

Toni was the innocent age of six years old when she built a circuit board.

Many said that that was the beginning of something great, an **_dynasty_** if you will.

And Toni would loveto agree. Love to say that the time between building and playing and _growing_ were the best of her life.

But thats not true. Because tha circuit board, that **damn** curcuit board was the beginning of pain. Pain, anguish and _grief_ (she would become quite familiar with grief as time went on) 

And for a long time, the 'dynasty' of Toni Stark was none.

None at all.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Toni's fifteen when ~~her father~~ Howard deems her unworthy of their home and kicks her to the curb. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Boarding school is not fun. Not fun in the slightest.

She was a child going to a school full of snobby smart people who had studied _years_ to go to a place she had been practically been invited to, who in their right mind thought that was a good idea?

She was alone most days, spending her free time wandering the halls in search of _anything_. 

Hope, maybe

Friendship, definitely

_Love? always_

... 

She was alone for a long time

\----------------------------------------------------------

Before Rhodney there was Jaxon. She liked Jaxon quite a bit.

She like the way his hair seemed to fall forever over his eyes.

She liked the way he called her pretty and beautiful and sweet.

She liked the way he paid attention to her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She **didn't** like the way he touched he whenever he wanted.

And she absolutely **_despised_** how he ignored her when she said no. On in unrelated note, abortions fucking _hurt._

Rhodney was better. So much better. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

The death of Jarvis felt like fire in her soul.

She cried for days and by the age of twenty-one? Toni Stark was a broken, shattered _mess_

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

As a famous man (Bruce) had once said:

'The Avengers are a chemical reaction just _waiting_ to blow up

Which was why she wasn't nearly as shocked as she should be when it did. Hurt? Well, _yeah_ but not shocked.

Shocked wasn't an emotion in the Toni Stark book anymore.

The worst part though, the worst part was that she had truly _loved_ Steve. Loved him with all her heart and and (stupidly) believed that he had loved her just as much. So, technically, those 36 hours in Siberia really _had_ been the end all be all ( _he's my friend he's my friend he's my friend_ -) 

But, as the world seemed to say, Toni Stark is not capable of love

And right now? As the everything she'd ever worked for burned to ashes and dust around her, she was starting to believe that ( _so was I so was I so was i -)_

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

She didn't know why she kept in contact with Spider-Tot.

She didn't know why he kept running back to her, smiling and happy.

She didn't know why her heart did triple loopty-loops whenever she saw his grinning face.

She quite liked it though. Liked it a lot 

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

Howard was a shitty dad, yes but there was _one_ thing that he did teach Toni.

'Starks NEVER stay down, obstacle or not'

For a long time, despite _who_ had said it, those words were her motto.

She followed them to a T

Afghanistan? She built Iron Maiden.

Nuke? Flew it into space.

Siberia? Extremis was _there_ and _ready_

She had been prepared for everything.

...

Everything but her own damn team.


End file.
